Somewhere
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: Before he left for battle, Ike promised Zelda he'd come back to her soon. After a week has passed, he hasn't returned. With 3 companions, Zelda sets out to find her friend.. and possible love interest. IkexZeldaxMarth Warning: TR in future.
1. Ike's Missing!

A/N: Hi guys lol I decided out of freakin' nowhere to make a SSBB fanfic with my OTP from that game, ZeldaxIke (don't give me such weird looks, people. You know you like it) It may be kind of short, but bare with me XD And don't forget to enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB but I own a copy of the game YAY**

- - -

NPOV  
- - -

She was hurt. Very hurt. By the news that Marth had delivered to her earlier that day. She had been watching the birds fly out in peace over one of many battlefields she and others had fought on. Smiling, Zelda continued to watch, until however, a gentle hand gripped her shoulder. At that moment, she felt nervous. It was if a sudden feeling of pain and uneasiness passed through her entire body at that very moment. Still trying to maintain her composure, Zelda looked over her shoulder, only to see Marth, standing there with a stern expression on his face.

"Zelda, I need to speak to you...alone." he said. She nodded, gesturing for him to sit down. Once he did so, she finally spoke.

"What are you here to speak to me about?" Zelda asked, straightening out the wrinkles on her dress.

"...It's about Ike," Marth started, his gaze focused on Zelda's face. "You remember when he left a week ago, correct?"

Zelda simply nodded, hands shaking on her lap.

"I watched the two of you. He took your hands like this," He gently took ahold of Zelda's hands before continuing. "And said that he'd be back by the day after tomorrow, right?"

She nodded once more, feeling uneasy at Marth of all people holding her hands.

"He hasn't returned."

It felt as if Zelda's heart fell at that very moment. She lowered her gaze to her hands, being held by Marth's. She tried to picture Ike's hands holding hers, but when she did it only made her sadder. At last, Zelda looked back up.

"I realize that." She answered in simple terms.

"What do you plan on doing about this?" Marth questioned, still refusing to let go of her hands.

"...Before I answer that question, I need to ask you something... why would you come to me about this?" Zelda asked, trying to free herself from Marth's grasp.

"Because it looked like you were one of the closest people to him. I watched you two. For the first time in the time that I've known him, he actually _smiled _a little when he was holding your hands." Marth explained, honesty showing in his voice. Zelda was at a loss of words at that moment. '_Ike... smiling? Holding my hands? Could all of this possibly mean something?_' she wondered within her own head.

"...Well, its true that we are friends. Good friends, to be exact... so..I suppose I'll do something about this. I'll find Ike, count on it." She said, determination revealed in her eyes. Marth smiled a little.

"Glad to hear it, Princess. Now, I must ask you...who shall you take?" he asked. Zelda thought about it for awhile.

"I suppose I'll take you, Diddy Kong, and Kirby." she answered. Marth nodded, finally letting go of her hands.

"Good choice. I'll alert them." he said, standing up. "While I do that, prepare yourself."

Zelda nodded, watching Marth walk down the dusty old hallway. Once he was out of sight, she ran back to her room, slammed the door shut, and collapsed on her bed.

"Ike...what could have happend to you? You said you'd be back the day after tomorrow...and you said that a week ago..." she whispered to herself, clutching the silk pillow tightly. She was tense. Very tense.

"But don't worry Ike. I'll find you.." Zelda promised, standing up and dusting herself off.

'_The search for Ike is going to begin soon,'_ she thought. '_So I'm going to fight. Fight for my friend..fight for my companion... fight for my l--'_

She paused in her thoughts...

_'Was I about to say-- no, that couldn't be.'_

Wiping the thought away, Zelda twisted the knob on the old wooden door and opened it, receiving a noticable creek. Walking down the hallway at that moment was Fox, stopping and staring at the Princess of Hyrule.

"Um...hello, Fox." Zelda greeted.

He simply gave a curt nod, continuing down the hallway. Zelda watched as Marth, Kirby and Diddy Kong brushed past him and came towards her room.

"We're ready." Marth said, watching as Kirby leaped into Zelda's arms. She chuckled a little.

"Well I'm glad. Lets get going then." She said, setting Kirby down and walking down the opposite direction of the hallway. Marth, Diddy Kong, and Kirby all followed the elven princess.

_'Ike, don't worry about a single thing,' _she thought. _'Because I'll find you...somewhere...'_

- - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, so that was my extremely short excuse of a chapter XD It'll get better though. Eventually there's going to be a bit of a love triangle, MarthxZeldaxIke. LAWL best triangle EVAH XD


	2. The Great Loss, Feelings, and a figure

A/N: Hi guys! I'm here with another update out of the middle of nowhere (has nothing better to do XD) Anyway, as I said to one of my reviewers I'm going to try and make this chapter longer. If I can't, its because of my current state (in health terms or in sleepiness terms) so please, bare with me on this one. Also, I dedicate this chapter to my BFF Samia aka Princess Randomness (who is currently at summer camp). She's a Dreamshipper when it comes to GX...kinda creepy. Anyways, thats all I've got to say for now. And by the way, when I said TR in the Summary that means Tragic Romance.

_Warning: There is some MarthxZelda in this chapter. If you're here for the IkexZelda, don't worry. It's coming._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl. I do, however, own a copy of the game AND this story.**

- - - -

NPOV  
- - - - -

One hour had passed since Kirby, Diddy Kong, Zelda and Marth set out on the journey to find Ike. Endless walking and groaning, mostly coming from Kirby, who later had to ride on Marth's head. Zelda chuckled at this, seeing Marth slightly annoyed as much as she knew he didn't want to show it. Diddy Kong eventually found it necessary to ride on her shoulder, which in this time, Marth was the one who was chuckling at her. She glared, but eventually the tension had eased down and the two of them could laugh together.

All of a sudden, Marth stopped ahead of Zelda and Diddy Kong, causing her to look confused. None the less, she took the hint and stopped several feet behind Kirby and Marth.

"Why did you stop?" Zelda asked, still confused at the actions of the Emblem Prince.

"Company. And it's not good company either." he answered, pulling the sword out of it's sheath. Kirby jumped down from Marth's head and stood in a position where he could fight better. Diddy Kong leaped off of Zelda's shoulder and stood in front of her, barrelguns in hand. Zelda simply raised her hands in a defensive stance, ready to use magic when necessary.

"... Are you sure this is--"

She was cut off by a shadowed figure, sweeping past her before she could even catch a glimpse of the person...or possibly thing. Marth spun around, sword in hand, and slashed at the figure. It jumped out of the way and went directly for Kirby, which he could not defend against. Zelda raised her hand to use magic, but when she did, it was already too late. Kirby was up into the air, and when he hit the ground, he was a trophy, showing only happiness at that moment. Zelda lowered her hand in fear, watching as Diddy Kong shot what looked like large walnuts from his barrelguns. The figure simply dodged each one and formed what appeared to be a sword in it's hand, immediately slashing at Diddy Kong. He, unfortunately, could not defend, and went flying in the air. When he at last hit the ground, he and Kirby shared the same fate: a trophy. Zelda stumbled back into a nearby tree, shaking and aching. All that was left and her and Marth...what could a Hyrulian Princess do?

'_This isn't looking good...' _Zelda thought, clutching the bark on the tree tightly. '_If Marth goes down, it's game over for me too.. or wait. Maybe if I just--' _

She snapped out of her thoughts immediately, catching sight of the shadowed figure and Marth clashing swords. This was her chance! The perfect opportunity to return Kirby and Diddy Kong to their normal states! With this in mind, Zelda dashed forwards towards Kirby first, the closest to where Marth and the shadowed figure were clashing swords.

"Zelda!" Marth yelled, still attempting to fend off the figure. "Don't fall for it! You know what could happen if you try to do that! This guy is going to come after you too!"

'_That's right...'_ she thought, frowning.

"What do I do then? Just let you suffer the same fate as them?!" Zelda yelled, abandoning her position beside Kirby and running for the area of sword-clashing. "That isn't going to happen!"

She braced herself for what was about to happen next. With her thoughts prepared, Zelda leaped forward and tackled the shadowed figure to the ground, causing the sword to fly from it's hand and up into the air, piercing the side of the tree. The darkness that surrounded the sword faded, and it looked...normal. She glanced over, wide-eyed at the sight of the sword.

"That sword...its just like Ike's..." she whispered quietly to herself.

"Zelda! Get up! Quick!" Marth yelled, pulling Zelda to her feet and dashing off somewhere elsewhere into the forest, dragging her along for the ride. She struggled to no end, pleading for Marth to let her go, but he would not listen. Instead, he stopped and pinned her against a nearby tree.

"Are you insane? That guy could have--"

"I know, I know.." she interrupted. "But it was for you. If you went down with Kirby and Diddy Kong I would have had nobody. And I doubt I would have lasted long either. That guy would have came after me and it would be over."

"Then why didn't he before?" Marth asked, finally releasing her.

"...I'm..not quite sure, actually. It's like he dashed passed me and then...the loss occurred." Zelda answered, lowering and resting on her knees.

"...None the less, we still lost Kirby and Diddy Kong." he said, frowning slightly and looking away. "This is a bad situation. With only two of us, this journey could last for years. And by then it would be too late to save Ike."

"Don't talk like that!" she yelled, standing up and roughly grabbing ahold of Marth's shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "We're going to find him!"

"Zelda..."

The two of them neither said anything for awhile, until finally Zelda let go of his shoulders and frowned.

"I'm sorry for that outburst." she apologized. "I just...just..."

"What, love Ike?" Marth asked, seeming to be curious. At this, she blushed a deep shade of crimson and slapped him across the face. Marth stumbled back into a nearby tree, groaning in pain.

"N-no! Nothing of the sort! I swear! Be quiet!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. You're brutal."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, Your Highness.."

Zelda rolled her eyes, walking over to Marth and pulling him to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go, Ike could be anywhere around here." she said, walking away deeper into the forest. Marth sighed, dusting himself off and following.

_'Why can't it be me that she yearns for?'_

- - - - - - -

Later that afternoon, Zelda and Marth had come to a stop at a nearby cabin in an icy mountain range, which appeared to be abandoned. Zelda, exhausted, reached to open the door, when suddenly Marth grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"What was that for?" she questioned, glaring.

"Just to be safe, Princess..." Marth started, looking into a nearby window of the cabin. After a few moments, he opened the door. "It's safe though. Go in."

Zelda nodded, brushing past Marth and taking a step into the cabin. A single flat bed laid in the corner of the room, with only two bedsheets and two beaten up pillows to accompany it. In the other corner, an old rusty stove sat, accompanied by a worn out frying pan and a good 9 set of sticks. Lastly, two ripped up chairs sat side by side facing an electric golden box, which had been left on for quite some time apparently. It looked oldfashioned.

"...This place must be old. But we need the rest." Marth said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Zelda nodded, sitting down beside him in the other chair.

"Well..what do we do now? Just wait?" she asked. Marth simply nodded, trying to relax in the seemingly uncomfortable chair.

"...If you say so."

Zelda stood up and walked to the nearby stove, staring at it for awhile before grabbing two of the sticks and placed them in the pan. She rose her hand above the pan, and in a flash a fire came from her hand and began to rely on the sticks to keep it going. She pulled back, obviously not wanting to get burned by her own fire.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Well, I did bring along some bread and quite a few slices of mild cheddar.. could you possibly make something from that?" Marth questioned, pulling out the bread and what appeared to be a large chunk of dark cheddar.

"I believe I can." Zelda replied with a smile, gladly taking the items. She held two pieces of bread above the pan, holding the cheddar with it, watching and waiting. At last, the bread was nice and toasty, and the cheese was melted on top. Carefully, Zelda blew out the fire and walked over to her chair, sitting down and holding out one of the pieces of cheese toast.

"Here. It's dinner. Make it last." she said. Marth nodded, taking the slice and slowly taking a bite from it. The two sat in silence, aside from crunching and munching. Both had eventually finished the meal, but still sat in silence.

"...It's getting late...maybe it would be best that we head to sleep..." Marth suggested.

"Yes, that would be best..." Zelda agreed, standing up and walking over to the single bed. She stared at it for awhile, before looking away and blushing slightly.

"Whats the matter, Princess?" he asked, coming up from behind her.

"..There's..um...only one bed..." she said in the quietest tone possible. Marth blushed too, just barely though, so less that it wasn't noticable.

"...I...suppose we'll have to share."

"...Y-yes..."

Again, the silence conquered. The two still refused to face each other, Zelda still blushing and Marth feeling slightly nervous. As if instinct was telling her to, Zelda laid down on the bed, rolling over towards the wall. Marth followed her lead, taking the otherside of the bed, remaining close to her. She blushed even more than before, trying to steady her beating heart.

'_This is...a sudden turn of events.' _Marth thought, flipping over so that his back was pressed against hers. '_But still, I wonder...did I want this from the very beginning? Catching sight of the beautiful Hyrulian Princess? Becoming friends with her? Going on this journey to find the one she apparently loved? Feeling jealousy that one day he took her hands and smiled? Laying here by her side without Ike? Being close?... Perhaps...this could only mean one thing...I'm...in love with her.'_

'_I wonder how this all happend in the first place...' _Zelda thought, staring at the wall. _'Oh, I remember. I was escorted here along with Link to compete in a competition of somesort...a brawl... thats how I met Marth and Ike... both good friends of mine...but...I love Ike. I deny it, perhaps, but.. it's killing me. The worry. The fear. The love. But I know he'll never love me back. That just wouldn't be like Ike. but maybe..just maybe...we could be more...I wonder how Marth will take it though...ah well. I doubt he feels that way about me...'_

The two laid there, both lost in thought. Marth on his feelings for Zelda, and Zelda on her feelings for Ike.

"...Princess, are you still awake?" he whispered, flipping over to face Zelda's back.

"Yes, I am, why?" she whispered back, flipping over to face him.

"...Do you feel as if we're being watched?" Marth asked in a low tone. Zelda was silent for awhile, but soon responded.

"Yes, I do..."

Silence conquered once more... until Marth pulled Zelda towards him and held her close, refusing to release her. She was wide-eyed in shock, unable to move for that moment. But perhaps...in an embrace of a friend, she would feel safe..

Until the glass shattered, that is. Immediately, Marth let Zelda go and jumped to his feet, sword in hand. She simply pulled the covers over her body, watching the scene from her spot. The shadowed figure leaped in through the window, now able to see it's details. It's hair was slightly messy, however something held it back. Zelda could not see any facial features aside from red eyes, but the figure itself reminded her of someone.

"You again..." Marth muttered, clutching his sword tighter.

"...Yes. Me again." the figure finally spoke. Zelda's heart nearly stopped at that moment. That voice... seemed so familiar to her...but why?

"...Wait...are you who I think you are?"

The figure turned it's attention to her, glaring sharply.

"And who do you think I am?" it asked.

Zelda paused, unsure of what to say. All she knew is that the figure's voice reminded her of someone's...but who?

- - - - -

A/N: I'm sure its obvious who the figure is by now XD Anyways, I tried making it longer, so I hoped you liked it! I'll update soon!


End file.
